Chica Kurogane
by Rocktulador
Summary: ¿Natsu disfrazado de Gajeel? ¿Apuestas destructivas en Fairy Tail? Si él puede llamar a su amiga "Chica Salamander", él puede llamar a su novia "Chica Kurogane". Humor más que otra cosa, /GaLe/ One-shot


Os he traido un mini One-shot! Mas humor que otra cosa! Espero que os guste :)

Dedicado a LaMoco y Solanco, porque son muuuuy cariñosas :DDD

* * *

—¡SALAMANDER! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Todos los que estaban en el gremio voltearon con miedo al tiempo que las grandes puertas de su reconstruido gremio se abrían, a algunos miembros se le caían la comida del desayuno. Mirajane desde la barra saludó animadamente

—Ya volviste del trabaj...- Mirajane y todos los asustados estallaron en risas al ver espectáculo que se les presentaba delante.

Natsu estaba vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones abombados blancos y unas cuantas plumas adornaban su manga derecha, además de una botas negras con toques metálicos. Llevaba una peluca negra, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo. Incluso en la comisura de sus labios había un tornillo, además de que Happy estaba pintado de negro y tenía una media luna marrón en su ceja derecha. Con un movimiento de su mano apagó la grabadora que llevaba en el cinturón y se unió a las risas de todos.

Tanto Lisanna, como Lucy y Levy se cayeron de sus asientos de la risa. Gray dejó de reírse cuando se acercó a Natsu y le dio una bolsita llena de monedas.

— Sabia que apostar contigo era un error. Serias capaz de comerte los platos del gremio si lo apostáramos.-

Natsu-Gajeel no cogió la bolsa y se encaminó rumbo al escenario. Entonces las luces se apagaron y todos los focos iluminaron el escenario. El disfrazado Dragon Slayer se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un traje blanco y una guitarra, que para diferencia con el verdadero "músico", tenía forma de llamas.

En los próximos cinco minutos se escuchó la versión más graciosa del Shooby Do Bop, más graciosa que incluso la original. Lisanna se había animado a participar y Erza le hizo un cambio de ropa, ahora la más pequeña de lo Strauss llevaba un traje de conejita en color rosa palo. La "conejita" original miraba con un poco de recelo la escena, mientras Levy le ponía una mirada del tipo "Sé-todo-lo-que-piensas"

Después del "brillante" debut de Salamander, su ropa volvió mágicamente a ser la que llevaba al principio, el "cosplay" original de Gajeel. Todo el mundo volvió su mirada a la manga del Requipamiento y esta sonrió con una sonrisa satisfecha. ¿Estaba todo el mundo en esa apuesta?

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Natsu-Gajeel se acercó a la mesa que compartían la rubia y la peliazul, y la recientemente, desaparecida Lisanna. Cuando el disfrazado llegó, saludo a la rubia con un gruñido y cogió a la peliazul por el cuello de la camisa.

Lucy se acercó a Erza y le susurro: — ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho? El esta tan metido en el papel, que me asusta. La respuesta de Erza fue asentir con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, y en su rostro seguía esa sonrisa de satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho.

Mientras Levy se intentaba soltar del agarre de Natsu-Gajeel, se oía de forma continua un "Gi hee". Levy estuvo luchando durante casi un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Entonces, apareció un milagro. Un milagro en forma tubo metálico, que impacto directamente en la cara de Salamander. Y Levy cayó precipitadamente contra el suelo, abrazándolo.

—QUITA. TUS. MANOS. DE. ELLA.

Ahora sí, todo se helaron de verdad. Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona. El tubo metálico retrocedió y al final se volvió a convertir en una mano, mientras que el portador de dicho tubo se adentraba en el hall del gremio. La voz de nuestra borracha favorita, que había estado ajena a la situación (hay que reconocer que los barriles son demasiado interesantes) resonó en el silencio del, normalmente, estruendoso gremio.

—¿ Dos Gajeels? Creo que ya he bebido demasiado-

Dejando a un lado el milagro de que Cana Alberona pronunciara esas palabras, la tensión se podía cortar con una cuchara. Todos, y cuando digo todos, es todos se escondieron debajo de las mesas. Lucy y Levy estaban debajo de la única mesa en la que se podría ver toda la pelea, que parecía que sería épica.

—¿Que demonios haces así vestido, Salamander?

—¿A quien llamas Salamander, yo soy el único e inigualable Kurogane Gajeel? Tu solo eres un imitador.

Y sucedió. Empezó una pelea brutal, aun mas fuerte que la primera que mantuvieron esos dos. Las mesas giraban y volaban, dejando desprotegidos a las personas que estaban debajo, que o huían del gremio o se escondían debajo de las mesas. Ni Mira ni Erza parecían querer hacer algo, es más, seguramente estaban disfrutando.

En el momento de auge de la pelea, dos manos gigantes pararon a los dos cazadores de Dragones. Natsu había perdido su peluca y parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada, Gajeel, el autentico, había perdido su cinta que le sujetaba el pelo y este estaba por parte de su cara

— ¿Porque no te vas con la chica Salamander y me dejas en paz? — Gritó enfadado el usuario del hierro cuando el maestro les soltó, después de una dura reprimenda.

La gente salía de sus escondites, todavía con miedo y algunos con rasguños. Lucy y Levy permanecían asustadas debajo de la mesa en la que estaban, abrazando con miedo a Happy y Lily, respectivamente. ¿Porque una conversación tranquila sobre un libro había acabado en eso? Vale, la repuesta era sencilla. Porque eran magas de Fairy Tail, el gremio mas impredecible del mundo.

Natsu, que ya se había cansado de actuar como Gajeel, pensó de manera rápida alguna frase para tocarle las narices un poco al ex-Phantom también. Entonces, su mirada se clavó en Levy, y esta, Gajeel y todos lo notaron. Un escalofrío subió por la espina dorsal de la McGarden. Natsu caminó hacía la mesa en la que escondían las dos magas y metió la mano por debajo, agarrando, otra vez, el cuello del vestido de la maga de la escritura solida. Quien no soltó a Lily en ningún momento por el miedo.

"¿En que piensa ese idiota?" Era lo que pasaba por la mente de todos los que observaban esa escena. En Fairy Tail, aunque pareciera mentira, había unas cuantas reglas que debías seguir si querías sobrevivir. No molestar a Erza y no saques de sus casillas a Mira, entre otras, pero una de las mas importantes era: "si quieres sobrevivir en este, JAMÁS molestes y/o llames enana a Levy o simplemente molestes a PantherLily" Más que nada, porque ese era el deber de Gajeel, y bien que lo disfrutaba, un día no es bueno para el Dragon Slayer si no incluye una dosis de molestar a la enana-

El rojo se extendía por las mejillas de la pequeña maga. El que Gajeel la estuviera mirando de manera tan penetrante era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Lily le acariciaba la mano como si le estuviera dando el pésame. Eso no ayudaba nada al nerviosismo de la peliazul.

—Yo me iré con la chica Salamander si...-Empezó a hablar Natsu, sin medir sus palabras. Gray y Erza ya estaban consultando los periódicos para buscar ofertas en lapidas y cuanto costaba poner una esquela. — Sí tu te vas con la chica Kurogane-

Natsu empezó a sudar en frio ¿que había hecho? La mirada de Gajeel se le clavaba como si le estuviera perforando. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lanzo a Levy a Gajeel y salio corriendo del gremio, no sin antes sacar a Happy de debajo de la mesa donde lo tenia agarrado Lucy, llevándosela a ella también por inercia.

Levy no sentía su cuerpo, estaba demasiado mareada, ya la había cogido y soltado tres veces. Pero su mareo se quito rápido cuando sitio la mirada del Dragon Slayer, con él que recientemente había comenzado a salir. Gajeel colocó a Levy sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas y se fue del gremio.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, en un parque cercano, ( demasiado conocido para Gajeel porque allí fue donde le soltó todo de un tirón a la pequeña maga, cosas como lo mucho que sentía lo que hizo, la bella persona que creía que era y, aunque fue sin querer, lo mucho que la quería ) dejó a Levy en el suelo y mientras caminaban por el parque y ponía su brazo sobre su cabeza, su manera particular de demostrar cariño, murmuraba un: —"Chica Kurogane, me gusta como suena" y como respuesta obtuvo una risa.

De vuelta en el gremio, Gray cogió el papel doblado que se había caído de la bolsa de Happy y lo desdobló. Su cuerpo se heló, irónicamente, y se quedó blanco. Mira cogió el papel de las manos del Fullbuster y obtuvo la misma reacción: era una lista con la letra de Natsu que decía arriba "Personas de las que disfrazarme" y había nombres por las dos caras. Iba a ser unas semanas demasiado largas y costosas si cada disfraz equivaldría a una lucha en el gremio.

* * *

Espero que os guste!

La verdad, la idea surgio cuando leía un fic en el que Gajeel llamaba a Lucy "Chica Salamander" y esta se enfadaba. Espero que no haya nada parecido DDD;

Los reviews (constructivos o normales) son recibidos con mucho amoooooooooooor 333 (Además de una contestacion mia xD)

Besos y abrazos!

~Rock-chan


End file.
